


Please stay. At least until I fall asleep

by Greenmonster



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 17:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17584883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmonster/pseuds/Greenmonster
Summary: Doctor River Visits





	Please stay. At least until I fall asleep

"We had so much fun today, I really like flying the TARDIS. The picnic in the meadow, the games of hide and seek. All of it was amazing. I haven't seen you in this body yet, but you always regenerate so beautifully, Doctor. I have no idea how long it will be before I see you again, please stay. " River pleaded. " I'm so lonely behind these bars, and just you being here is better than everything else in the universe. " " Alright, River. I'll stay. Until you fall asleep. "The Doctor said, sitting in River's cell. Her wife's head resting on her lap.  
River relaxed, Tired after such a long day. Her wife gently caressing her head, River's eyes closed. The Doctor didn't want to move, having her wife like this is the thing she loves best. But she must go. So when she hears the soft sound of her wife sleeping, she places her head gently on the pillow and pulls the blankets over her. Kissing her forehead, the Doctor leaves, knowing her wife is in good hands at Stormcage. As the TARDIS takes off she silently whispers "Sweet dreams, River Song.


End file.
